yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Got It Maid
is a Rank C, Restoration-attributed 'Merican Yo-kai of the Heartful Tribe. Appearances * [[Yo-kai Watch (franchise)|''Yo-kai Watch]]: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Got It Maid has the appearance of a housekeeper, with a blue costume with an aquamarine gem, white apron, pink hair and earrings. She also has a ghost tail like many other Yo-kai, a hairdo like Whisper's, and the black strip between her eyes like Whisper and Verygoodsir. Occasionally, her eyes become red when she forces herself to do the requested chores. Got It Maid is a pleasantly nice lady who is required to do just about any chore in her position as a housemaid within a set time limit. She is very dedicated to any command no matter how hard it'll be to fulfill. However, if the task itself prolongs or if she doesn't meet the exact requirements to complete the job given she will become increasingly strict and aggressive. Got It Maid will never stop until the chore is either done or if the timer goes off. Got It Maid has a tendency to stock around her employer and frequently ask for her services, even if it means being hidden from sight. This usually results with her misunderstanding a conversation, if mentioning of her name, she will immediately take that as a requested chore to complete. Relationships Nate Like Verygoodsir, Got It Maid has been employed to service Nate for the day. Because of her habit to be literal with a commanded task, Nate developed quite a bit of disliking towards Got It Maid and her aggressive dedication. Once the timer went off, he was relieved when she was suddenly nice again as if attempting to blowup the world never happened. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch animation series'' In EP109, Whisper catches the Yo-kai Flu again. Jibanyan decided to hire Got It Maid, so she could take care of Nate for twenty-four hours. She did everything Nate requested, like cleaning his room, doing his homework and even force-feeding him pudding. In the bathroom, Nate and Jibanyan talked about how scary Got It Maid was. Nate explained that she can do anything she wants, even destroy the world. Got It Maid overheard them, and decided to take control of a nearby missile base to destroy the planet. Failing to stop her, Nate decided to summon Venoct so that he could save the world, but the twenty-four hours were suddenly up, leaving Got It Maid to immediately cease world destruction. She gave Nate her Yo-kai Medal before saying her goodbyes. When Whisper came back from the doctor, he finds out about Got It Maid and develops a liking to her. Nate and Jibanyan disagrees in fear. ''Yo-kai Watch 3 Got It Maid can be found in the Hazeltine Mansion. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Movelist Quotes Etymology *"Gattenmeier" is a portmanteau of ''gatten (comprehension) and Rottenmeier. *"Got It Maid" is based on the phrase "Got it made" replacing the word Made with Maid a word used to represent a female servant. * In Spanish, "Auxiliadora" is translated as "Aid". Origin Sharing similar origins with Verygoodsir, Gattenmeier is modeled after Fräulein Rottenmeier from Johanna Spyri's Heidi, the strict, dogmatic housekeeper of the Seseman household who constantly reins in Heidi's spontaneous behavior. Owing to the Japanese animated adaptation, she's about as much of an iconic character as Sebastian (Verygoodsir's Japanese name). Trivia * Got It Maid shares similar traits to Amelia Bedelia Rogers, an American fictional character from the "Amelia Bedelia" childrens book series. They both take terminologies and figures of speech very literal, and Got It Maid is also a 'Merican Yo-kai. * In the anime, "May I ever be of service", is her catchphrase. In Other Languages Category:Heartful Tribe Category:'Merican Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Female Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Pasta Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai